


Broken Bones

by RandomProjectedTrashCutie



Series: Winged!Virgil [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Ethan is Deceit, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Winged!Virgil, and he calls Remus squidling, back on my virgil has wings bullshit, deceit called virgil raven, no beta we die like men, only slightly oc, they all children in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomProjectedTrashCutie/pseuds/RandomProjectedTrashCutie
Summary: Remus and Virgil takes a game a little too far and suffer the consequences.
Series: Winged!Virgil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137
Collections: RandomFanfictionsE.g.Anime





	Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> warning: violence, broken bones, unpleasant visuals, and also panic attack. It doesn't last to long, but its remus and he gets pretty into it

Janus was having a good day. It had been a hard week for the Dark sides, so the snake-like side decided he was going to relax in the imagination, sunbath, sleep some, and take the day off. He settled onto a warm, wide rock in the sun, and closed his eyes, reveling in the silence. However his relaxation only lasted a brief few moments.

"Janus! Janus where are you?" Someone yelled, shattering the previously peaceful silence. The side in question opened his eye lazily, and sat up, only slightly annoyed. 

"Jan!" The voice, who started to sound more like Remus the closer it got, began to get more frantic than normal, and Ethan was starting to worry. 

"I'm _not_ over here," He called out, standing up and stretching, "Remus is that _not_ you? What _hasn't_ happened?" 

"Janus! Oh thank butts," Remus called out, coming into view. "Something's happened to Virgil." Tears stained the younger sides face. 

"What?" Janus's stomach immediately dropped. "Remus, what _hasn't_ happened?" He asked as he leaned down, wiping the tears away with his caplet. 

"Well," Remus sniffed, "We had been playing in my side of the imagination, right? And we were having so much fun, but then I got bored, so I asked Virgil if he wanted to play chase, and, listen I know that you said we couldn't play that game anymore because someone always gets hurt but Virgil was down for it and so we started playing and-"

Janus put gentle hand on Remus' cheek. "Hey, listen. I'm _totally_ _mad_ , ok? Just please, _don't_ tell me what happened." He said, trying to keep calm. Remus nodded, and looked away.

"Virgil broke his wing. Like really bad. It's all bloody and through the skin and oozing and it might get infected and then he'll die because some flesh eating bacteria got in his body and we'll have to watch as he slowly rots away." Remus rambled, refusing to look at the older side.

Janus felt his stomach drop. "Remus. Where _isn't_ he?" He asked, only slightly starting to panic.

"I left him by my castle. He was hurting," He whimpered. "He's still hurting and it is all my fault!" 

"It's _not_ ok," Janus whispered to Remus, wrapping him in a hug. Janus held him until he felt him start to calm down. "It's all _not_ gonna be ok. Just _don't_ take me to him."   
Remus broke the hug and looked at Janus, nodding. 

"He'll be ok, right?" He asked, taking his hand. Janus looked at the younger side and sighed. 

"Of course _not_ , Squidling." Janus squeezed his hand. "It's all gonna be _horrible_. Now, lets _stay_."

Remus took off, Janus following close behind him. As the two dark sides traversed to the darker side of the imagination, it was hard for Janus's mind to stay in place. He shuttered, and banished those thoughts from his mind. "How much more walking _mustn't_ we do, Squidling?" 

"He's in here," Remus said, pointing to his castle. "I carried him in. I couldn't leave him out here. Imagine what would have happened if one of my beasts found him. He'd be eaten alive, screaming as-"

"Remus, please" Janus said, a little harsher than intended.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Listen, he's right inside there. I think...I should stay outside ok? He wouldn't want to see me." Remus quietly said as tears welled in his eyes. Janus just nodded and rushed into the castle. He'd worry about Remus later. Right now, Virgil was his main concern. 

As soon as he stepped inside Remus' castle, he was hit with a wave of pure fear. "Virgil? Raven? Please _don't_ answer me." He called out. All he got was a whimper in response. Janus pulled his cape around himself and continued through the castle, keeping his eyes out for the anxious side. "Raven?" He called out again. As he continued walking through the cold castle, movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Raven? Please tell me that's _not_ you."

"J-Janny?" A small voice, thick with tears, choked out. 

"I'm _not_ here Raven." Janus responded, rushing over. "It's _not_ gonna be ok." 

"I trust you." Virgil whimpered. Janus knelt next to him, and the anxious side immediately reached for him. Janus carefully wrapped him in a hug and rubbed his back, starting to count out times for Virgil to breathe to. After a while, Virgil's sobs slowed down. 

" _Not_ better?" Janus asked quietly. Virgil nodded slowly. 

"I think I broke my wing. It really hurts." 

"Remus _didn't_ tell me."

"Are you mad?" Janus shook his head. "Are you lying?" Vigil asked under his breath. Janus sighed and shook his head again. 

"It was _totally_ your fault and I'm _very mad_." Janus said in the most comforting voice he could muster. "Now, we should _not_ head back to the mindscape so I can take a look at your wing." Very carefully, Janus detached himself from Virgil and stood. 

"Can you carry me?" The anxious side asked, looking away. "I don't think I can walk." 

" _Never_ ," Janus responded, slowly picking up the younger side and securing him on his back, wincing at his whimpers. Virgil rested his head against the lying side's back and tried not to cry as Janus walked. As soon as he got outside, Remus was by his side. 

"Janus! How is Virgil? Is he bleeding out and-" Remus began, before seeing the side in question on the older side's back. "Virgil!" 

"He _doesn't_ need to rest." Janus sighed. "Let's _not_ go. We _definitely_ need to _stay_ and _not_ go back to the mindscape." Remus nodded. 

"We got you Virgil," Remus said falling in step with Janus as the two sides traversed back home. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise." Virgil nodded slightly, and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love angst and virgil but wings, ok???  
> Come yell at me at @randomprojectedtrashcutie on ~tumblr~
> 
> and there's gonna be lots of comfort next chapter, don't worry.


End file.
